Lonesome
by Tinman44
Summary: Soundwave's appearance in RID came both as a shock and a welcome surprise. However, the question still remains: what was he up to all this time in the parallel dimension? Time to find out
1. Chapter 1: Entering the void

**Don't know about anybody else, but after watching that episode with Soundwave (RID S2, ep 10) I was curious to find out what happened to him during his time in the Shadowzone.**  
 **The result is this fic (my first one ever!) so please excuse me if it isn't of high standards  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or it's characters, even though I'd love to  
wish me luck :D**

* * *

Chapter 1:Entering the void

He didn't see it coming. Rather ironic come to think of it, considering he's the _Decepticon Spy and Communications Officer._ One moment he was busy tapping away at the monitor, and the next he was being ground bridged to a very undesirable location. The Shadowzone. For you see, this morbid place resembles a labyrinth: there is only one way in and one way out.

Trapped between the two portals of swirling plasma, Soundwave's position was evidently dire. There was no time to calculate an escape route even for his highly advanced central processor. Within seconds the tendrils of his certain doom were curling their way round his slender form, tightening their hold around his limbs. Escape was nigh impossible now.

After all his hard work for the Decepticon Empire this is how he is repaid?! Primus forbid, why did he deserve this unfortunate fate? What did he do wrong? Always loyal to his supreme commander, lord Megatron, he is the epitome of faithfulness. Never once did he question his lords wishes, but obeyed with utter obedience. It is unfathomable to think that Starscream, a higher commanding officer, who is _the_ embodiment of deception manages to get away as the victor at the end of the day, well majority of the time anyway.

But not Soundwave.

Luck is never on his side for he is a mech of pure logic. And his logic tells him that the world is a cruel place.

* * *

The sharp scraping of katanas against the metal floor, and the deafening sound of gunfire, became a distant memory as the sleek blue alt mode was violently spat out from the dark void of a portal.

The surrounding desert was empty. Nothing stirred amidst the dunes. As far as the eye could see the only thing present in this lifeless expanse of land was sand and the overcast sky full of menace. Not even the wind stirred. The calm before a storm.

It came out of nowhere. With a fierceness that rivals an enraged Predaking, avenging the demise of his brothers and sisters, the once emotionless Soundwave betrayed his deepest secret.

He does have emotions.

The sand came up like a tsunami, as the TIC fired multiple shots at the mountain of a dune. The fine grains twirled and fell like shrapnel upon his metal body, denting it in several places.  
He didn't care.

Through all his long life he strived to become a mech of power so that he could influence the world, prove that the lower caste members of society weren't the pathetic group of beggars the elite thought they were. They, _he,_ was more than that. He had something to offer to Cybertron, whether it be his intellect or any other skills he'd acquired over the millennia.

And yet, he never really achieved his goal and who knows if he ever will considering his current predicament.

All the anguish that he had bottled up over his long life erupted like lava spewing out of a volcano, accompanied by all the ash and rumble, consuming and destroying everything in its wake. The anger seethes around his body like a basilisk, ready to pounce on anything that draws too close. In his anguish, he didn't notice the lightning striking around him. The sheer white light accented his trembling that at a glance may appear as a tiny tremor, but in fact is the convulsion of his whole body.

Before loosing consciousness amidst the blizzard of sand, a high-pitched cry escaped his vocal processor. It was strange to hear such an emotional sound for it held an essence of the agony that was currently penetrating each part if his body. With that final display of despair, he fell into a deep recharge full of agonising nightmares of his crushed hopes and dreams.

* * *

Who would of thought that the master of portals was tricked by his own tricks.

The way back was shut. No one would come searching for him. The Decepticons were usually an equal match for the Autobots, while he was there. Without him they were surely doomed.

Yes, Soundwave was on his own, and evidently for a long time.

* * *

 **Treat this entry as a prologue-the story really kicks off in the next chapter. I'd like to know what u think so please don't hesitate to leave a comment:) (Any and all** **input is welcome:))**

 **hope you and enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**For my first ever chapter I would say that wasn't too bad :)  
Here is the next chapter :D  
Oh and before I forget vorns is 83 years and a breem is 8.4 minutes  
Disclaimer: The Transformers universe and all its characters belong to Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

My processor is glitching. I'm certain of it. Never have I experienced such an outburst of emotion- a malfunction of the worst kind.  
I _always_ keep a tight leash on them. Locking my annoying feelings behind my blank visor guarantees that I will not betray any sign of weakness. To admit that I, Soundwave, the most trusted officer aboard the Nemesis, indeed the most loyal Deception that has ever been sparked, wear a facade each and every waking moment of my life will most certainly ruin my reputation. The prying eyes of fellow Deceptions will certainly take advantage of my true colours.

However, I should of know that one day it will lead to this. One cannot keep up a disguise forever, unless... unless I were to remove them.

And be like that psychopathic Shockwave?! No, to do that is the same as giving up and letting them overpower me.  
Nothing gets the better of Soundwave. And nothing, or no one, ever will.

Whilst my conscience swam amidst these gloomy thoughts, I gradually onlined. Struggling up against the waves of crushing misery, I stiffly emerged out of the dunes that had formed and buried me during the storm. Like a hord of wasps viciously attacking juicy carrion, the grains of sand refused to dislodge from my body. They reminded me of my current state.

As much as I would love to forget about my current position, at the back of my mind the anguish of such an unfortunate turn of events keeps on nagging me.

Emotions are pests.

Deciding to ignore these _pests_ before they get the better of me, I recallibrated my internal systems. It was time to analyse my predicament and figure out how to proceed.

To begin with, I tried to dislodge some of the sand invading the privacy of the crooks and crannies that were my joints to no avail.  
Dammit! Just because I worship-wait NO! I'm not like that weakling Shockwave-prefer logic doesn't mean that I don't expect a certain measure of luck to help me out in difficult times.

The accumulation of dirt and grime meant that transformation was not possible. To make matters worse a warning light flashed on my visor.

An inaudible sigh left my vocaliser. Yep, this was going to be a day that I shall try with all my spark to forget.

* * *

I never really take note of my health, let alone my appearance. All that matters to me is completing My Lords wishes. I'm not your vain Knockout. Even though I pay him no heed, I always hear his fussing like that of a mother hen: "No Breakdown, you missed a spot" or "where is that buffer gone when I need it". All he values is appearance. Pfft, how is _that_ gonna help us win the war? I'm a down to earth mech, well I can be a little too hardworking at times, but I have good intentions.

Dedicating myself to my cause will benefit everyone, whereas appearance will only satiate one's egocentric mind.  
Hmmm, it seems that energon levels are down to 24%. Okay, I will admit that maybe I should take greater care of myself, otherwise I wouldn't be so low on fuel.

Great, more and more problems, and with so little energy left the Logic Unit of my CPU will soon shut down. I can't let that happen at any cost. As much as I need a good recharge I have no desire to go into stasis lock.

Transformation is out of the question, teleportation requires far too much power leaving me with no choice.

"Laserbeak, eject"

All it took was an astro-second for the metallic bird to detach itself from my chest compartment, awaiting my command.  
According to my sensors, I'm currently located in the Sahara Desert, West Africa. An abandoned energy mine, indicated by its energy signals, is located 50 miles to the North East.

Through our symbiotic link, I passed on the co-ordinates to my partner. Without ado, he acknowledged me and made way to his destination.

We agreed to meet half way to avoid any delay.

Watching the shimmering bird rising above the clouds, I wondered what was happening on the nemesis. Were the Autobots victorious like my logic tells me? My emotions held a different view. Once again, they are getting the better of me.

"Hurry Laserbeak", I silently pleaded my winged companion.

Maybe removing my emotions isn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

All around me the grey expanse of sand could be seen. No two-legger dwelt in such a dry part of the world. A very wise decision if I may say. The weather was so inconsistent, that at times a clear sky could be seen immediately after a savage sandstorm had swept the world into a chaotic frenzy.

For my metallic body, this posed no threat, but an organic would be ravaged within seconds. All the better for me, I suppose. Fewer organics means fewer eyes will see my Cybertronian body.

Looking around, I beheld a sudden change in the landscape.

As I drew nearer to our meeting point, I realised that the refinery of the sand had changed. The grains grew in size and instead of being that pale silver became the colour of graphite. Soon, they were not grains at all, but rocks which then became boulders, and finally, small mountains.

Narrows paths crisscrossed between these grey masses of rock, probably streams from long ago.

Taking one of these, I plunged into the maze.

The piles of rock grew rapidly in height. Within a breem, the sky was blocked out by the ominous structure of stone, leaving me in darkness.

My optics rebooted on their own accord.

Ahead of me was not a welcoming sight.

* * *

Rusty inorganic limbs litter the floor. Rivulets of obsidian like energon pool about these, adding to the ghastly eeriness of the sight. Among the remains of the slaughtered inorganics, a hilt of an ancient blade sticks out. Upon it, Laserbeak perches, patiently awaiting my arrival.

I shudder escapes me.

Gliding over to me, Laserbeak drops a cube of a clear grey liquid in my servo, before reattaching himself.

Looking down at it, I can only see the pools of energy I'm practically standing on.

Shaking off my incomprehensible fear, I taking a good, long drought of this life-giving fluid.

A warm feeling envelops me. This is not low grade as I had expected, but in fact the mid/high I hadn't tasted in vorns. Taking note of its remarkable flavour, my mind suddenly cleared of the cobwebs, or should I say _pests_ , that were starting to take over my processor.

My relief was unfathomable.

As my body re-awakened, I made up my mind to explore this gruesome graveyard for any relics that could be of use in the future.

The energy mine will have to wait.

A bright light permeated the darkness.

 _Scanning for any unidentified energy signatures: 0%...24%...66%...87%...  
100%- Scanning Complete  
4 Unknown energy signatures _

I wonder if they'll have the power to sort this mess out? I mused whilst advancing to the first unidentified object.

* * *

 **Ohh, my dear Soundwave you have no idea whats coming your way :D  
So, any thoughts? I have quite a juicy storyline (well i hope that's how it will turn out). If I see this story through to the end I have a feeling it will be very longXD long stories are my favourites after all  
Hope to update soon and if not then I'll have to have a good reason not to  
Don't forget to leave any comments, they will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enigma

**Before I begin I would like to make a few things clear  
1\. Soundwave is in a desert because those were the coordinates of the original portal before it merged  
2\. My presentation of the Shadowzone differs to the one in the show because I don't think they explained it that well there (maybe they did but I wasn't paying attention) and it didn't suit my plot. I'll explain my theory of the Shadowzone in the following chapter because Soundwave has to figure it out XD**  
 **disclaimer: I don't own the TF characters, that's the property of Hasbro**

* * *

Refreshed, I ambled over to the graveyard. With my energon levels practically at full capacity, a gladness spread throughout me. It was a welcoming feeling to know that paralysis is not part of my immediate future. And those pests, those irritating feelings, have finally been drowned out by sweet logic.

That energon, I need to get more of it. It seems to work miracles upon the tired mind!

I froze in mid-step.

Wait a nano sec...how is it that I managed to touch, let alone consume that stuff?! Surely what Screamer told us about the Shadowzone was that once you were in it you were like a ghost. You would pass through anything you touched.  
Then how is it that I could touch it?!

Taking in his nature to exaggerate everything, in order to avoid confrontation and punishment from our Lord, it is probable that he was lying. Yes, that is a reasonable conclusion. It would also explain why I can travel. I recall him mentioning that he was stuck inside a small area and couldn't escape. Seems that his elaborately deceiving story was just another excuse for his failed mission.

That incompetent, backstabbing murderer! The fact that he is the SIC never stops surprising me.

So then, if I can drink the energon what's there to stop me from touching those bodies? After all, both originate from my home dimension.

Stooping down, I made for a broken arm that lay further apart from the rest of the heap. My servo went through thin air. I tried a couple more times with no success. It was as if I was what humans call a 'ghost'.

This was unexpected. Either my hypothesis is faulty or I'm going mad. Thankfully, Laserbeak reassured me that it wasn't the latter. Then it must be the former.

I felt a sudden flutter of excitement. A good enigma is what I need to revive my still slightly fuzzy processor.

* * *

Analysing my memory banks didn't take long. With that done, I had enough data to conceive a theory.

All living or dead beings from my home dimension I cannot touch.

Any inanimate object that originates from either dimension I can.

Hence, I can conclude that living creatures can only be in one dimension at a time. Whereas, inanimate objects, whether they are natural or not, are in both dimensions simultaneously. This would explain how I'm capable of drinking a cube of energon and feel the sand sweeping in great gusts around me, but not feel this limb even though I can plainly see it.

In this case, does is it mean that I can be seen by life forms from other dimensions? Only one way to find out.

Springing off of the ground, I was about to transform until a shriek brought me back to reality.

It emanated from the the cube I was still gripping in my hand. Upon it was a trembling Laserbeak, who sent me a pointed look filled with malice for nearly being squashed by my transforming chassis.

How did he manage to detach without my knowledge? It appears that I'm still not in top condition.

Through our link he demanded to know what I was up to. "Shall we not complete our current mission before we go off looking for possible trouble?" He reasoned once I related my theory and course of action.

I suppose he is right. Finding our way out of this mess is far more important than finding out its secrets, although testing out my reasoning is a very tempting offer...

Stop it Soundwave, control yourself! I scolded mysel in my mind. The quicker you can identify those objects, the sooner you'll be out of here seeking out helpless humans as your test subjects. If, I daresay, you are fortunate enough, you might not even be here but back on the Nemesis in no time at all. There is a chance, however small it may be, that your ticket home lies beneath the remains of ancient Cybertronians.

I believe ancient is the right word. I don't recall any recent major battles, or in fact any, taking place on this part of Earth.

I shall have to report this back to Megatron as I'm sure he will make good use of this discovery. An army of the undead is always welcome amongst our ranks. But that will have to wait till my return- if that will ever happen, my subconscience whispers. I grind my denta. Shutting out this ridiculous notion, I file away my findings for future use.

Taking a few steps, I stop by the first unidentified item.

* * *

At least I don't have to waste time moving these limbs out of the way, I thought as I bent down to retrieve the article.

My arm literally vanished as I plunged it into a tangle of bodies. Grasping at thin air I tried to locate it. As I dived headfirst into the heap, to reach the item I had unearthed, out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Laserbeak avidly watching what must look like a very amusing spectacle.

Through our link, he sent me an image of myself:

Soundwave unsteadily balancing on one foot whilst the rest of his body was about to be swallowed up by a ginormous, grotesque monster. In his minds eye, I looked like a clumsy ballerina doing an arabesque, minus the torso and and head!

Personal opinion:  
The reality of this snapshot is very doubtful.

Stretching up, I scolded my winged companion for his inadequacy.

Without wasting another moment I unveiled the first unidentified object.

I stared wide eyed in wonder at the thing in my servo. I could sense Laserbeak was as equally awed as I.

"I believe it is a weapon", I told him through our bond. His acknowledgement was a brief nod of the head. Perplexed by the beauty of the masterfully shaped object, I leaned in for closer inspection.

To begin with it's incredibly long.

Twisting it with deftly hands, it shimmered with a deadly sparkle.

It was of the purest black metal. Looking into its depths, all one could see is a gulf of darkness, that even the light of the brightest stars couldn't pierce.

It had two parts: a narrow, curved blade that rested atop a slender staff.

Such craftsmanship, such detail, it was unheard of in all of the universe!

A truly remarkable weapon.

But what exactly is it?

From it's obviously wicked appearance, I presume that it is a weapon, but what kind?

Receding into my own mind, I searched through my library of data and memories. No results. Surely there must be something?!

How could I not have anything on it? I have practically downloaded all the information that has ever been stored in the Hall of Archives back on Cybertron. I remember various descriptions of powerful weapons of old. This has to be one of them, I'm sure of it.

And yet the only mention I found of such a device was in some human historical documents. Organics call it a 'scythe' and they used to use it to harvest their crops.

It was unthinkable that this godly prize could be something so lowly as a tool for farming. No, it couldn't be.

Out of frustration at my uselessness, I swing it at the wall. Realising my mistake too late, I try to pull it out. It won't budge though.  
How can this day get any worse!

Barely controlling my simmering anger, I try to yank it out of the rock. Squeezing my servos around the staff, I pull.  
A bolt of pure, electrical energy zaps me.

Reeling back, I quickly let go.

The scythe that I was looking at before is now no more. In it's stead is a magnificent sword.

What?How could this be..? My mind went blank. Even my logic unit shut down. The only time it should ever do this is when I'm starving or if I'm-if I'm going mad.

"You are not. Don't you see what this is Soundwave? We've hit the mother load!"

Hovering above me, Laserbeak fixed me with that look that said "stop acting like a sulking sparkling".

"This is the legendary scythe forged by Amalgamous Prime himself. It is said that it has the power to change form to suit the needs of it's wielder, " explained my winged companion.

"What would I do without you Laserbeak?"

"Nothing" was him mischievous reply.

Gazing at it, I made up my mind. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

 **nice weapon Sounders! I wonder what you are gonna do with it? Oh wait, I do XD  
I'll try and publish the next chapter as soon as possible, but don't count on it- I have a very busy week coming up  
please don't forget to leave a review, I would love to know what you think :D  
till next time!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Day

**My sincere apologies for not updating sooner. I've been ill for the past week and on top of that I've had a ton of homework and school work and a whole lot of other stuff that I wish I didn't have to do.** **Sometimes I really hate school.**

Here goes the next chapter and more exciting stuff along with it.  
disclaimer: as much as I would love for it to be mine, the reality is that the transformers universe, and all it's wonderful characters, belong to Hasbro :(

* * *

How intriguing... A relic such as this accidentally falling into the servos of the likes of me is-is _extremely_ abnormal. The likelihood of such a random event is below 1%, bordering on 0%. Unless, this isn't a random coincidence, but in fact fate. Maybe Primus has finally heard our prays, and this is what he believes is the right course of action to triumph in the war over Cybertron.

No, no, no... The possibility of that is 0.00000000000...01%.

Chance.

This is pure chance and nothing more. No other mythological nonsense is involved in this.

Or is it?

That irritating, gnawing feeling that I'm wrong, that numbers and logic isn't all that there is to this mystery, seeps out from my suppressed emotions.

Wrapping my servos around the hilt of the sword, I imagine that the blade is not iron, but water.

The ear splitting splash echoes throughout the narrow ravines, as the liquid cascades in powerful gushes all over the hard earth.

The unsheathed blade is now a shimmering, clear fluid that protrudes out of a silver handle. The crystalline sword has no vivid structure; the edges are like waves breaking upon the shore: they jut out, then come in, in a never ending cycle. Just like all those battles I fought against the Autobots.

Advance and retreat.

Retreat? Such cowardice, only Strarscream should be allowed to do that, and even then on occasion. Once an action is begun, it should be completed by any means necessary, otherwise all the preparations and sacrifices were for nought. I sighed. Such a shame that the majority of the Decepticons don't share my beliefs.

Swinging the blade in a curvature, I scanned through my databases for any weapons of mass destruction. After all, a sword like this would be useless to Megaton- my lord deserves only the very best and this certainly isn't it.

A warm glow envelopes me. Gazing down, I realise that the sword is no more. It has become a blur. A blur of varied shades of white, that at close inspection, appears to have a vivid shape.

Or maybe not.

The speed at which I'm running through the weapons catalog that I've memorised means that this thing (for I really have no other words to describe it with at the moment) can only stay in one form for no more than an astro sec.

One could almost mistake it for my CPU.

I'm not over exaggerating when I say that this is the pace I complete my daily duties with. If only everyone else put as much effort into their jobs as I did- we'd probably be back on Cybertron by now doing... doing what? What would I be doing if I weren't the TIC anymore?

A searing pain, as if a thousand shards of shrapnel were mercilessly slicing through my tough outer plating into my soft inner core, engulfs my right arm, jerking me back to the real world from my pointless imaginings. Staggering on to one knee, I steady myself and shut down all the sensors responsible for magnifying this pain to an excruciating level.

Feeling numb, yet somewhat relieved, I realise what a complete fool I am. Letting my mind wander whilst completing a possibly life threatening task is a disgrace.

Good going Soundwave.

Wincing, I opened up the unbreakable link with my partner.

I must say that the wave of fear, distress, anguish and relief that flooded my processor through this contact was unexpected. Very unexpected. So much so that my vision began to swim, and for once a good recharge felt like a wonderful idea.

"Laserbeak. Operation: retrieve energon from mine" I relied to my loyal symbiote. The lack of a spark signature signalled that my order was being obeyed without delay.

* * *

Within me a war is raging.

Oh Soundwave, the glorious and most intellectually advanced out of the whole Decepticon army, other than Shockwave that is, have made a mistake so stupid that even a Vehicon, a mindless drone, is a genius compared to you.

The weapon in my hand, or should I rather say: the weapon my arm has become, is an infamous beam laser. Although I will admit that I highly approve of such a device, and I'm sure my Lord will too, at the moment it is very inconvenient.

It's painfully, incredibly, unbearably heavy.

Quickly thinking of something less imposing than a 4 feet long laser of doom, I settled on a plain old hand-held ray gun.

The relief was instant. The pain was all but gone as the transformation completed. However, the energy needed to fuel the laser had dwindled my fuel levels to nearly an all time low. 33%. Stupid, stupid Soundwave. Mistake, after mistake, if you were back on the Nemesis even Lord Megatron would have lost his patience at your incompetence.

No.

Anger bubbled and a fiery rage surfaced. I will not be compared to that low life Screamer! I will not, and I am not equal in any way to any of those pesky little worthless Deception scums.

"Soundwave superior, everyone else, inferior," I uttered through gritted denta.

That is my motto, and I shall abide to it till the last beat of my spark.

* * *

The next unidentified signature belonged to nothing more than a an old piece of scrap metal. From afar it appears to be a metal prod; at close inspection it's still a rod but with strange engravings. Ancient Cybertronian. From what I can translate of the few words that are visible, it is some variety of Energon prod that has been long disused.

Snatching it up, I look for the switch, but to my utter disbelief I find none. Surely I'm not mistaken. It must have some sort of switch, how else can it be powered on? Tracing the elegant symbols an idea springs to mind.

What if you have to read the squiggles to activate it? Taking note of the apparent lack of letters, I arrive at the conclusion that that is impossible. I guess that the best solution right now is to store it in my subspace, until I can allocate some time to figure out this puzzle.

Resting it alongside the relic in my compartment, I head over to the third signature.

For once I wish that it does not involve any riddles or enigmas or some other complicated problems. I'm just not in the frame of mind, or health for that matter, to come up with logical solutions. The effort required taxes my energy levels too much. Unless Laserbeak arrives with enough cubes of high grade to put down a whole army as well as boost them to hyperactivity, I'm definitely going to go into stasis _again_.

Forced into stasis over such a short period of time does not bode well with my morality code.

Primus!

Of all the things in the whole damn universe this is what I find?! A shiny, metal ball, no more than a foot in diameter, with sharp jagged teeth on one side that sit inside a black hole of a mouth.

A scraplet.

The vermin of the galaxy.

These little devils are notorious for their deadly ability: they latch on, stay on and ingest the metal body. Whilst feeding, they also happen to corrode the metal. Thus, not only are you being eaten alive, but also rusting too. Together, this is a combo that will most certainly result in permanent deactivation.

The upside is that it is in the other dimension, munching away at some limbs. I wonder if this is reason for death of all these mechs.

The markings on the mech suggests more of a brutal death match then an eating contest.

I'll have to assume that this vile miscreant arrived later to commence this gruesome feast.

How very interesting. I can identify life signatures from other dimension. That will make my journey back somewhat easier.  
All that's left is to find the means of teleportation.

Ambling over to the last unidentified object, I pondered the likelihood of my answer lying so close within my grasp.

* * *

 **One more object to uncover. What do you think it is? If you are thinking something along the lines of: 'surprising in a good way' then you might have just hit the jackpot:)  
Get ready for the next chapter of a roller coasterXD  
And don't forget to leave comments- I would really appreciate any feedback, whether it's good or bad  
Till next time!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile

**Hello everybody! I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. hasn't been working on any of my devices for ages so I wasn't able to update my story;( I've been using Quotev instead to update so in the future, check out my account just in case as there might be an extra chapter or two there. My username is also Tinman and the name of the** **story is the same**

 **Strap your seat belt on and get ready, for the story continuesXD**

 **Disclaimer: once again, I don't own TF or any of its characters and sorry for any misspells and bad grammar- I'm awful at proofreading**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the midst of the labyrinth that is the canyon, a tiny metallic like comet was speeding through the crevices between the jagged cliffs. As the bird dived once again beneath the ancient, stony arcs that decorated the entirety of this godforsaken maze, a worried chirp escaped the tiny projectile.

Laserbeak POV

"Master, please hold out till my arrival."

As much as I would love to, such words could never leave my beak, well, no words that any cybertronian transformer could ever understand. An earth bird possibly could, but I have no time to find out if this hypothesis is correct.

In any case, my wish is to solely communicate, without the means of telepathy that is, with only my dearest friends, and family...what's left of it anyway.

Somehow, if I were to declare my thoughts out loud through intelligible words, it would make my intentions and feelings so much more evident and clear, it would give them more emphasis.

Hugh... That's probably enough wishful thinking. I have a mission. Go to the mines. Retrieve more energon for my master.

He's been having a hard time lately.

First the battle against those slimy autobots. Then there's the slippery Starscream that required constant attention-seriously, that mech is worse than a sparkling! Then there's Knockout, that egocentric and narcissistic sports car. I'm actually astonished that he hasn't changed sides multiple times over. And finally, as much as it feels like the list is never ending, there's this current affair: the shadow zone.

I don't know how my master has managed to keep a straight face and a tough mind through it all.

He's one of a kind.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..

For Primus's sake! What the frag is that noise?!

In the distance, but gradually drawing near, the enormous form of the mines and shuttle were shadowed by the overhanging precipice.

I'm such an idiot. It's my gps. I think I may also require some refuelling.

Swooping down, I landed in front of the entrance to the shuttle. It was a rather eerie sight to behold. Judging by the scratched finish and crumbling parts, I would estimate that's it's been here for well over a million earth years. If not more, but definitely not less. No, we would have known then far earlier its whereabouts. Megatron sure would have taken hostage the autobot scum that this ship once belonged too.

Well, it has got the autobot symbol at the front, and no decepticon ship would ever have one of those now would it? Nevertheless, somewhere at the back of my processor this nagging thought just wouldn't go away:

what if it's a spy shuttle?

No... no decepticons would stoop that low, would they? But then I always forget how many don't understand what loyalty and honour is. And that symbol, it looks so suspicious, so uncharactiristacally large, and bold and just not normal.

Maybe it's just my overworked processor acting up or even better, it could be just some awfully glorified autobots, but even they would try and be a little more inconspicuous. After all, blending in does usually have its benefit of making it harder to be spotted so a higher chance of avoiding battle, if they've got stuff to jamm outgoing signals that is.

I don't like this. Something just doesn't feel right.

What is that awful noise?! B A constant "beepbeeeeeeeeepbeeeeeepbeeeeeep

beeepbeeepbeeeeepbeeeeepbeeep" was starting to blow my circuits.

Argh, why won't it stop. I'm at my destination so what's its problem.

The realisation suddenly hit me. That's a life signal. Which means... I'm not alone.

I froze. Overriding the programming, I finally shut down the noise.

Around me all is quiet, all is still. Then, I felt it.

It was gentle tremor at first. The ground shook for a nanosecond and then it stopped. It happened again soon after, and then stopped once more. And then, gradually growing in power, it came closer and I could hear it now too, a crushing trample of heavy pedes, until the ground was literally shaking as if it was an earthquake.

This was my cue to hide. Without a moments hesitation, I took off into the air, heading for a tiny gap between the engine thrusters, which will hopefully conceal me.

No sooner had I hidden, then I saw it. Or rather, him.

* * *

Soundwave POV

Where is it? It was supposed to be right here.

Looking down, there was nothing, just the parched land. Only moments ago the signal was so strong I could practically touch the thing, and now it's nowhere to be seen. Instead, it appeared to be moving away and getting increasingly quiet. That can't be right?

Unless...

Quickly, I activated my blasters. Stepping into the shadows of the canyon, making sure not to dislodge any loose rocks, I hurried after the signal.

Trying to step lightly whilst moving at speed proved difficult. Even though I may be called a spy by some, at the end of the day a body of my size isn't capable of moving that silently.

I was homing in on the signal. Ahead of me was a corner. No doubt whatever I'm looking for isn't too far around the bend.

Creeping up to it, I stopped. Taking a moment to make sure that all my weapons were at the ready, and my appendages too if necessary, I stuck my head out of my hiding place.

And froze. That's not who I was expecting.

* * *

Laserbeak POV

A large shadow blocked out the sun. It belonged to a mech. A mech 38 feet tall with a beige and purple colour scheme. Two cannons could be seen sticking out of his back. The decepticon emblem could clearly be seen gracing his front. His face was blue and one bright red eye could be seen. He seemed to be thinking. And then the face changed. It was like staring at a completely different mech. Which I was.

Icy the tactical strategist became Hothead the brute, and now Random the loony has taken his place.

Without realising, the tension from my taught springs was released. Smirking, well, internally smirking as my beak can't, I couldn't stop the chirp of happiness escaping my beak.

The long lost Blitzwing the triplechanger has been found.

* * *

 **Wasn't expecting that now, where you? XD**

 **Sorry once again for abandoning this story for so long, but I now I'm finally in the writing mood again (even though I shouldn't be as it's exam time) so more will be coming.**

 **Thank you for everyone whose read, liked and commented on this story. I highly doubt that I would have got past the first chapter without you.:)**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Hello and I'm back, well for now. I'm currently on holiday from my exams, however they will resume next week so I'm sorry folks but it will probably be another 2-3 weeks till I publish the next chapter. Once again, sincere apologies for the wait, but as soon as those are done and out of the way I've got a long summer vacation during which I can finally concentrate on this story.**

 **so without further ado here's the next chapter**

 **WARNING: bad grammar, misspells and all that jazz lies ahead, but unfortunately I suck at proofreading so sorry**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own TF or any of the characters that belong to the fabulous universe even though I would love tooXD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Soundwave POV

What?! Blitzwing, here, in the shadow-zone? My optics couldn't believe it, oh wait no, my processor couldn't as of course my optics just relay the information to the CPU which in turn deciphers and processes it... but that's beside the point. What is he doing here? Or more importantly how de get here? All these thoughts were flooding my already unstable mind so trying to keep a cool head was proving to be a tricky task (contradictory to popular belief, I do feel the pressure)

Peeking around the corner once more I saw him. Just casually standing there, as if sharing a funny joke with a mate.

Hugh... _You idiot how could you forget! S_ winging my head from side to side I mentally scolded myself for forgetting his condition.

Icy, Random and Hothead.

The three personalities that make up Blitzwing which in my opinion, are a bit of a handful. Well, Icy is fine, a brilliant strategist I might add, but the others, their names speak for themselves.

Okay, now back to my questions.

First one: accident or not? I highly doubt the latter so I would assume that he isn't stuck here of his own free will.

Second: how? How, how, how... how?! _You idiotic slagger what is wrong with you today?! He obviously ended up in the shadowzone in the same manner, in the only manner, I.e. via two portals joining._

I face palmed. Where's Laserbeak? I need that energon before my circuits completely fry.

Wait, where _is_ Laserbeak? He said that the energon was near the mines in a shuttle which means...

Jolting up, I stepped out of the shadows to greet my old ally and my minion, hopefully still in one piece.

* * *

Blitzwing POV-Icy (few minutes before Soundwave's arrival)

What's that noise? I froze(no pun intended), before quickly activating all my weapons and standing on guard for a possible attack.

Silence.

Relaxing, I let my arms drop to the sides.

"Kalms down, zer ist no denger, itz pwobablee onsly me-"

"Denger, ver iz eat!" Hothead suddenly took charge. "Shoz me!" Trampling in no particular direction, he bellowed left and right and demanding to meet the culprit. "Ver a u, camz aut nau!" Smashing and pounding the rocks around him into dust, the bot was growing angrier by the second.

 _If Eiz down't do zometings zoon, he vill deztoy ezryting, esen ar shutzle. Eiz cans zee ze lava iz avaut to exzplaod aut ofs him. Wandom_

 _Yez_

 _Qvick, hewlps me takes cantrolz oz him._

 _Vy?_

 _wandom!_

 _Vy?_

 _WANDUM!_

 _haheha! Givez...me...a...zecand...(weezing from laughter inside Blitzwing's head) va ist zo vunny ven wan ist angsry._

 _WANDUM HELFST ME VIGHTS NAU ADDERVISE ZE VILLST GETZ ZE PANCH TO ZER FAZE!_

 _Okeys, okeys, givz me wan momentz. Zeesh, vs ist zuch a hotshead._ Before he could finish the sentence he was already doubling over from laughing, metaphorically and not quite literally speaking.

WANDUM!

* * *

Laserbeak's POV

He's just as I remembered him: tall, loud and unfortunately...unpredictable.

Currently running around, creating havoc and clouds of debris that even Dinobots couldn't match, the con viciously shouted-no screamed-that "ze better camz aut, ze little autabatz."

As much as I would also like to punch some autobot into scrap, I can't, not only because I haven't got metal fists, but also this little nuisance that's giving Blitzwing a temper tantrum is none other than yours truly.

Me.

He must have heard me when I was trying to hide. Scrap... What am I to do. There is no way of talking sense into Mr Hothead unless he, oh so conveniently, morphs into Icy and stops SCREAMING LIKE STARSCREAM! I can't even hear myself think, let alone trying to commune with another bot.

This is just my luck. First the shadowzone, then Soundwave's mental breakdown and now a fully grown bot acting as a grumpy child.

That's Life. Yes, yes it is.

 _That's life (that's life)._... Oh no, Soundwave would not approve- _that's what people say  
You're riding high in April  
Shot down in May_-well it's not quite yet, November actually, but the being shot down by backstabbing, crisscrossing cons is true  
 _But I know I'm gonna change that tune-_ oh sweet Solus prime I am-  
 _When I'm back on top, back on top in June-_ and Starscream is dead, dead on the moon. Wait no! I did not just come up with that! These treasonous lyrics are part of the song.

Soundwave was right, alien music is a bad influence on me.

 _I said, that's life (that's life) and as funny as it may seem-_ you don't say  
 _Some people get their kicks  
Stompin' on a dream-_ I can certainly name a few, if not nearly everyone I am acquainted with  
 _But I don't let it, let it get me down_  
 _'Cause this fine old world it keeps spinnin' around-_ well about that... Cybertron is dead and this planet nearly is too, that is if Megatron's plans succeed so how about pretend spinning

 _I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate  
A poet, a pawn and a king_-I wish  
 _I've been up and down and over and out  
And I know one thing  
Each time I find myself flat on my face  
I pick myself up and get back in the race_

That's why I have master. He's always there to help me back up. Talking of which, mission, Blitzwing, I need to get back to my task at hand.

...

...

 _That's life (that's life) I tell ya, I can't deny it  
I thought of quitting, baby  
But my heart just ain't gonna buy it  
And if I didn't think it was worth one single try  
I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly_

I can't get the damn song out of my processor. It's what those fleshies call sorcery and witchcraft. I have been poisoned by those filthy aliens and their pitiful devices!

 _That's life (that's life) that's life  
And I can't deny it  
Many times I thought of cuttin' out but my heart won't buy it  
But if there's nothing shakin' come here this July  
I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball and die  
My, my_

Yes and no as much as the thought of quitting is welcome, it just won't do.

Who will be there to look after master? I've got a job to fulfill and right now I'm slacking off.

Averting my eyes from the ground and away from my thoughts, I look up only to be met with an unexpected sight.

I sqwuaked and nearly fell off my perch.

"Helvo birdsie" Staring right back at me was a giant purple giggling face.

The bot extended his servo, before deciding against it and standing up straight instead.

"Lazerveak, eat hast been a longz dime."

Thank the prime! Icy has regained control of the body. The fear of being played around with, as if I was none other than a toy drained out of me.

"Vat are u doingz zere?"

What Blitzwing hears: Chirp cheepy chirp chirp chorp...

What I'm trying to say: well, first there was this battle and then...

Scratching his head, the bot had a quizzical and rather confused expression on his face.

"I'mv zorry vor inderuftin bat Eiz du not unsertand"

Maybe I'm not the only one in need of a break.

As if on cue loud footsteps approached. Turning our heads in unison we welcomed a familiar sight.

Soundwave, my master, approached us with heavy pedes, but nevertheless stood tall and poignant even in the face of exhaustion and the knowledge of what trouble the future will hold for us considering who our new colleague is.

"Zoundwave"

"Blitzwing"

"Longz dime no zee." Random looked absolutely delighted to see an old friend to the point where he would have tackled master to the ground in a vice grip hug.

Of course master would never allow such a thing to happen.

The warm atmosphere that was present moments ago vanished, to be replaced by the steely coldness that follows Icy wherever he goes.

"Letz uz caj up" the mech said in a serious tone

"Agreed"

* * *

the song is called That's Life and is by the famous Frank Sinatra-as you can already guess it was stuck in my head whilst I was writing this.

once again sorry for not updating for so long. I'm in the process of studying and doing some very important exams so I'm trying and often failing to concentrate on those.

Thank you to everyone whose read, liked and commented on this story

without your support I doubt I would have gotten this far

till next time;)


End file.
